Rebecca Talon
Fleet Admiral Rebecca Rose Talon (born September 12, 2341) is a former Starfleet and Terra Alpha Alliance senior military officer serving as Fleet CO of the Terra Alpha Navy. She has continued her service as a master in the Jase'dasis Order. She is related to King Philip II of Spain through her father. A daughter of a Starfleet officer she is a graduate of Starfleet Academy with duel doctorates in Mechanical Engineering, and Warp Theory. Early Life Born Rebecca Sandoval in Santa Fe, New Mexico on September 12, 2341. Rebecca grew up on her family ranch. The 1,200 acre ranch was granted to her ancestor in the 16th Century by the King of Spain making her part of one of the oldest families in the area. Her father was an artist, and her mother was in Starfleet. The duality of life between life on Earth, and on board a Starship meant she never formed any long lasting friendships , and she instead had her books. When she was ten her mother's ship was destroyed in the Federation-Cardassian War. Her father greif stricken, became detached, and her grandmother helped raise her. Incredibly bright, she graduated from high school at sixteen, and enrolled at the Colorado School of Mines and dual majored in Physics, and Mechanical Engineering. Starfleet Academy Graduating from the Colorado School of Mines at the age of 19 she joined Starfleet, and enrolled in the doctoral program at Starfleet Academy where she earned PhDs in Warp Theory, and Mechanical Engineering. She also picked up a minor in Alien Languages. While at the Academy she met her first real friends. Nicholas Ryder, and Nancy Peterson. The three were inseparable, and were nicknamed the "Thee Amigos". She also met a man named Michael Sanders her second year and the two started dating. During the spring of her Sophomore year she became pregnant, and later that summer he proposed to her. They decided they would get married after she had the baby. In November of that year, just two months before the child was due to be born they were on a shuttle training mission with Nova Squadron. An ion storm near the asteroid belt forced an emergency landing on Jupiter's moon Europa. Michael was killed in the crash, and Rebecca was badly injured. She was rescued quickly, but she was already going into premature labor. Stricken with grief, and a newborn baby Rebecca nearly failed all her classes. She didn't even care. Nick and Nancy pushed her enough to get through her junior year to pass her classes, but the grades were anything but stellar. After a Summer in Santa Fe, and leaving Aimee in the care of her grandmother, she returned to the Academy, and graduated near the bottom of her class. Post Military Career Rebecca officially left the fleet following her near death at the hands of Katherine Donovan . Upon her return she came back as a full fledged Jase'dasis Knight. Rebecca has since taken a position as Secretary of the Navy, and works as the Executive Vice President at Talon Meats, which was a company she and her ex-husband started while still married. She also holds an advisory board position with Boeing Company as Executive Director of Development. Category:Characters